Episode 11 - Gatomon comes back! Transcript
(The episode begins where we last left this episode which is episode 10) Narrator: Last time... Devimon has plans of himself of Digivolving into a Mega Digimon to destory the Pokemon and the Digimon once and for all. A match between Angemon and Daemon in the final battle in the Devimon Saga. (We see Angemon used Hand of fate by defeating Daemon deleting himself and disappeared then we see File Island returning to normal and so did the Digital World) Peace has restored on File Island until an old man who was in the light comes up from under the ground. An old man who created these creatures called Digimon who are good and bad and evil and or has a virus inside of em but they are the computer datas of this world. And as the Pokemon told this person who he is they would soon find out in their next adventure in the saga in the Digital World with their partners known as Digimon. (Then we cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Digimon) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!!! (Upbeat music begins) Men: We look to the past as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World! With faith in ourselves and trusting each other we live by the lessons we learned! As we one towards once solu-tion! Through a sprint elolu-tion! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!! Forever united as one! PO-KE-MON!! Together the battles are one! PO-KE-MON!! Through us let your sprint evolve! If we're all for one world there's the world for us all! If we're all for one world there's the world for us ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) PO-KE-MON!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the episode title which is episode 11) Agumon: (Off-Screen) "Episode 11 - Gatomon comes back!" (Then we cut to the Pokemon, Seven Rookie Digimon, Seven small Digimon in Trainning and DemiDevimon who looked through the light of where they saw an old named named Gennai) Gennai: You must be the Pokemon from another world... aren't you? I've heard many many stories about you. You were created by a guy named Professor Oak in a Kanto region. And so did the other Professors from Johto and Hoehn. Tell me Digimon where did you meet them? Agumon: We met them ever since we got attack by Kuwagamon. Pikachu: Pika pika-chu. Gennai: I see. The Digidestined are impressed. You've defeat Devimon and his mega form. Impressive indeed. Gabumon: Yeah that's what we good Digimon do. Gennai: Incase you forgotten these Digivices I sent to the Pokemon was a big mistake. From now on I shall call these creatures you call Pokemon to Poke-Destined. Patamon: Poke... Destined??? Tentomon: Hey that's a good nickname for the Pokemon. "Poke-Destined". Pikachu: Pika? Bulbasaur: Saur? Squirtle: Squirt? Charmander: Char? Eevee: Eee? Biyomon: Never heard of Poke-Destined before. Palmon: Me nethier. Gomamon: I'm with these guys. Gennai: You'll get it and you'll see what you soul called Poke-Destined. There some new tags and crests in the Digi-store. You must buy them all. Gabumon: You can count on us to help, Gennai. Gennai: Wait. I'm not done speaking just yet. Somebody in your group would come back and join team in a Champion-Rookie level type Digimon. It even had a tail ring. Uhh what's her name again. I've forgot the eighth Digimon's name. Patamon: You mean... Gatomon? Gennai: Ohh sure. Now how could I forget that? Meowth: Now hold on a minute, Mr. You said we're the chosen ones to become the new heroes of team members known as Poke-Destined? Whatever that means? Wobbuffet: Wooobbaffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime mime mime. Chimecho: Chimmmmme. (Suddenly the light from inside Gennai started to faded out) Gennai: Uh-oh I can get you more imformation about that question. It looks like I'm starting to fade out. Looks like you have to do things on your own. And try to find Gatomon to get her into your group once again. Good luck. (Faded out and disappears) Agumon: Gennai! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all the Pokemon, Seven Rookie Digimon, Seven small Digimon in trainning and DemiDevimon around in circles maikng up a plan as they left File Island already) Meowth: Why does that Gennai always know about Digimon? DemiDevimon: To be honested with you. I'm not sure. But Gatomon... We always work together with Lord Myotismon back in the old days. Pikachu: Pika pi. Patamon: What? You've got a plan? Let's hear it then. Pikachu: Pika-chu pika pika pika. Pi pi pi. Pi pi pi. Pika pika! Charmander: Charmander char char charmander. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle. Squirtle. Squirtle squirtle. Bulbusaur: Bulbasaur bulba bulba bulbasaur. Bulba. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy duck duck duck duck psy ysy! Vulpix: Vul. Vul-pix. Butterfree: Yeeeeeeeeee. Freeeeeeeeeee. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Geodude: Geo-dude. Horsea: Horsea sea sea sea sea. Horsea. Horrr. Venonet: Venonet! Marill: Ma-rill Ma-rill Ma-rill rill. Marill. Goldeen: Goldeen. Poliwag: Poli poli poli poli poli poli poliwag. Eevee: Eeevee eevee eevee eevvee eeevee. Togepi: Toge-piiiiiiii!! Zubat: Zubat! Patamon: Pokemon you got yoursleves a deal of a plan speech. Gabumon: Well... what did they say? Patamon: We're gonna built a raft just like the old days and put it on the water in the shore and set sail with some help of so many Pokemon like us. They said it not me. 'Cause I'm a Digimon. Tentomon: It maybe a good plan for the Poke-Destined. Let's do it! Gomamon: But all the Pokemon could do is say their names in a speech. Biyomon: Good idea. If we're on that raft we've be surfing on the shore. Palmon: Okay. Let's built a raft. A big one for us to carry on shore. Agumon: Follow me. I know how to make a really big raft for us to carry there's too many of the Pokemon we've found in our world. (All the Pokemon and Digimon went right to work on building the really big raft while using their attack on their own by gathering the tree trunks and a stick for the pole and a flag to be blown by the wind or such right near the water on the shore) Pikachu: Chhhhhhhhhhhhu. Pikaaaaaaaah!!! (Used Iron Tail as he cut the first tree trunk to knock down) Meowth, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr.: (Carries the first peace of the raft) Marill: Marill. Maaaaaarillllll. (Pulls the stick out of the spot as she carried it to the shore) Chikorita: Chikaaaaaaah! (Used Vine Whip to grab the axe and chops down the second tree trunk by cutting it down and knock it down) Bulbasaur: Bulba!! (Used Razor Leaf to cut down the third tree trunk down by knocking it down) Charmander: Char-mander!!! (Used Dragon Claw by slashing the forth tree trunk knocking it down) Squirtle: Squirtle!!! (Used Skull Bash by knocking down the fifth tree trunk) Corphish: Cooooor-Phiiiiiiiiiish!!! (Used Crabhammer by knocking the sixth tree trunk down) Totodile: Dilllllllllle!!! (Used Slash by cutting down the seventh tree trunk down) Psyduck: Duck! (Looks at the flags to choose) Duck? Togepi: Toge toge toge toge toge! (Carries the stick to the shore) Mudkip and Torchic: (Carries the second tree trunk part of the raft while saying their names) Treecko: Treeeeckkkkko!! (Used Slam by knocking down the eighth tree trunk) Gomamon: This is going to take a while for the Pokemon to built the really big raft. Tentomon: I assume that we should need some extra help right about now. (Just then, Leomon came by and the Pokemon stopped working and saw him) Leomon: Looks like you could use some extra help here folks. Patamon: It's Leomon! Pikachu: Pika? (Took out his Digivice and scans Leomon) Digivice: "Leomon". The Lion Digimon. It's level is the champion level. It protects other Digimon from disaster and dangerous attacks coming towards him with a shout. It's only attack is the Fist of the Beast King. Gomamon: You're alive. Back from the Primary Village. It's like back when we were facing the Dark Masters. Leomon: Yes I know. It's a long story. I've seen you already defeated Devimon and his Megaform. Impressive. Now there's a second saga that you should watch out for. But don't worry I've got other Pokemon and Digimon that can help. Gabumon: Other... Pokemon? (Suddenly, other Pokemon from the bushes comes out who are Zangoose, Poochanya, Paras, Catterpie, Weedle, Mankey and Tentacool. Clefairy and Cafable came out of the trees. Oddish ran out of the bushes by saying it's name three times. Rattata and Rattacate came out of the trees. Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff came out of the bushes too. Sunflora, Wheepinbell, Bellsprout, Victoribell, Sunkern, Seel and Snorunt came out of the trees. Snubbull, Cubone and Raichu appear by coming toward the other Pokemon even Elekid) Marill: Marill!!! Pikachu: Pikaaaaah!!! Snorunt: Snorunt snorunt. Snubbull: Snub-bull! Cunbone: Cubone bone bone! Raichu: Raaaaaaai. Sunflora: Sun-flora! Rattata: Rattata!!! Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff!! Seel: Seel Seel. Bellsprout: Bellsprout! Mankey: Mankey!! Tentacool: Tenta-cool! Elekid: Biiiiii. Agumon: All those Pokemon are here to help up built a really big raft for us to cross toward the Digi-store. Meowth: Well what are we waiting for? Let's finish on building the raft! (All the Pokemon shouted their names in a cheer as they put all the tall tree trunks and a stick for the pole and a flag up on the stick. Then the Digimon tied all the tall tree trunks together to make a really big raft for them to carry. Then the push it over toward the water as it start to float and all the Pokemon got on the boat and so did the seven Rookie Digimon and seven small Digimon in trainning. And DemiDevimon flew up above the water on the stick pole) Pikachu: Piiiiikaaaaah! Oddish: Oddish oddish oddish oddish. Rattata: Rattata!! Rattacate: Rattacate!! Jigglypuff: Jiggly!! Puff!! Clefairy: Clefairy!! Cafable: Cafable!! Tentacool: Tentacool! Goldeen: Goldeen! Sunflora: Sunflora flora. Elekid: Bi bi bi bi bi. Snorunt: Snorunt snorunt snorunt. Mankey: Mankey!! Paras: Paras. Paras. Weedle: Yoooooooooooh. Catterpie: Oaaaaaaaaaah. Gabumon: Now we have too many Pokemon on our side cheering us on in our world. Snubbull: Snubbull. Marill: Marill mari. Charmander: Charmander. Squirtle: Squirte!! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!! Wigglytuff: Wiggly-tuff!! Seel: Seel seel. Raichu: Rai. Rai-chu. Leomon: The other Pokemon we'll stay behind and meet you there back at the gateway. That's where you find your way back to the Pokemon World with the other humans. Poochanya, Zangoose, Sunkern, Victoribell, Wheepinbell, Bellsprout. Stick by me and you find many Digimon you can meet. Snorunt: Snorunt. Treecko: Treecko treecko. Torchic: Torchic tor. Mudkip: Mudkip mudkip. Phanpy: Phanpy!! Bonsly: Bonsly!! Munchlax: Munchlax!! Corphish: Corphish cor!! Lotad: Lotad!! Swallow: Swallow!! Pikachu: Pika pika!! Leomon: I don't speak Pokemon. Especially when they say their names. Patamon: You know, Leomon. I don't speak Pokemon too. But I understand what they're saying. They said meet you at the gateway especially for 24 days left. Biyomon: Let's do what Leomon says. The Digi-store can't be this far now that we're getting closer to the new tags and crests. Palmon: And hope we don't run into anymore evil Digimon with a Black Gear. Tentomon: You all be careful too you hear? All the wild Pokemon: (Say their names) DemiDevimon: Okay. Let's set sail!! Foward, Digi-crew!! (Squirtle, Poliwag, Goldeen, Tentacool, Marill, Mudkip, Horsea and Seel dived into the water and carries the raft behind them as they moved forward toward the Digi-store which is very far away leaving the other wild Pokemon behind and Leomon as well and all the Pokemon say good-bye and say their names and the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all the Pokemon and Digimon setting sail toward the Digi-store where they can find the tags and crest) DemiVeemon: Here we go again! Find the tags and crest. Poramon: And refresh the damages to all the broken ones that Apoloyomon has done. Upamon: Once we find the tag and crest they'll be for the Poke-Destined to keep. Minomon: What if there's somebody up ahead? Gigimon: Me want to see what's up ahead! Gummymon: Ahoy! We've got it! Viximon: We're right on time! Elekid: Biii. (His electric sparks on his head) Bi bi bi. Bi. Marill: Marill. Marill. Poliwag: Poli. Poliwag. Psyduck: Psy-duck. Tentacool: Tenta-cool. Horsea: Hoorrr-seeeea. Goldeen: Gold-deen. Seel: (Claps his filppers) Seel. Seel. Seel. Corphish: Phish phish Corphish. Mudkip: Mudkip mudkip mud. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle squirtle. Pikachu: Pika pi. Pika pikaaaah! Pikaaa-chu. Gabumon: What are they saying? Meowth: They said Digimon, we're about to land on the Digi-Store. Land ho!!! DemiDevimon: How do they speak in their language? (Then the big raft comes to a land of where they can go to the Digi-Store and when they all got inside they see that the place is desserted) Snorunt: Snorunt snorunt. Rattata: Tat tat Ratatta. Oddish: Oddish oddish oddish. Mankey: Man-key! DemiDevimon: Where are we? ???: (Laughing then in Gatomon's voice) Welcome to the Digi-store my purrrr-fect beauties. Pikachu: Pika? Charmander: Char? Squirtle: Squir? Bulbasaur: Bulba? Patamon: I know that voice. It's... Gatomon: (Comes out from the shadows) Greetings Poke-Destined. (Walks toward all the Pokemon and Digimon) DemiDevimon: Huh? (We see Gatomon close up as Pikachu took out his Digivice by scanning Gatomon) Digivice: "Gatomon". The Kat Digimon. It is waiting for somebody who was the eighth Digi-Destined child. Her level is the Champion-Rookie level. Her favortie attack is the Lightning Paw. Patamon: Gatomon!! Gatomon: All the other Digimon. And... Pokemon? Patamon and Gatomon: It's good to see you!! DemiDevimon: Well if it isn't the little furball. It's about time we met. Don't you regonize me? Gatomon: DemiDevimon, you're back from being betrayed by Myotismon. DemiVeemon: Hello, Gatomon. Remember me? Poramon: And me? Upamon: And me too? Minomon: Make that three? Gatomon: Sure. I know who you are. Seven small Digimon in trainning. Pikachu: Pika-chu!!! Chaaaah!!! Pi pi pi!!! Pi pi pi!!! Pika pika. Gatomon: Who's are those Pokemon? Agumon: That's Pikachu. And these are his Poke-Destined team. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. Charmander: Charmander. Squirtle: Squirtle squirt. Geodude: Geodude. Vulpix: Vulpix. Psyduck: Psyduck. Poliwag: Poli-wag. Eevee: Eevee. Horsea: Hor-sea. Goldeen: Goldeen. Rattata: Rattata! Pidgeotto: Pidgeottto. Butterfree: Yeeeeeeeee-Freeeeeeee! Catterpie: Ooohhhhhwoooooah! Weedle: Weeeeeeeeeeedle. Paras: Paras paras. Mankey: Mankey!! Venonet: Venonet. Oddish: Oddish. Clefairy: Cle-fairy. Jigglypuff: Jiggly-puff. Cafable: Cafable! Wigglytuff: Wigglytuff!! Zubat: Zubat! Cubone: Cubone! Raichu: Raaaai-chu. Tentacool: Tentacool. Biyomon: And those Poke-Destined are from the Johto region. Snubbull: Snubbull! Marill: Marill mari. Elekid: Mi mi mi mi mi mi. Chikorita: Chika-ri. Cyndaquil: Cynda-quil!! Totodile: Toto-Dile! Tentomon: And these Poke-Destined are from Hoehn Region. Treecko: Treecko. Torchic: Torchic. Mudkip: Mudkip. Snorunt: Snorunt snorunt. Lotad: Lotad lotad. Corphish: Cor cor corphish. Munchlax: Munchlax! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow. Bonsly: Bonsly!! Gabumon: And along with the Poke-Destined is Meowth and his pals. Meowth: That's right!!! Wobbuffet: Wobba-ffet!!! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime!!! Chimecho: Chimmmmmme. Gomamon: What the Pokemon mean to say is... Do you have any new tags and crest we can buy preparing for new bodies to protect em with? Gatomon: Sure. I've got a crest of light around my neck. (She took out the seven crests out of the treasure box) These are your seven crests one for each Poke-Destined to take. (Pikachu takes the crest of Courage. Squirtle takes the crest of Friendship. Torchic takes the crest of Love. Treecko takes the crest of Knowledge. Chikorita takes the crest of Sincerly. Corphish takes the crest of Reliabillty. And Poliwag takes the crest of Hope. Every Pokemon has to share their crest to take care of and worn around their necks) Palmon: One for each Pokemon. Biyomon: We've got to make these count. Patamon: Now that we've got new tags and crests it's time to head on a new adventure in the Digital World. Gatomon: Hey can I come with you? Agumon: Of course. You're part of the team too the eighth Digimon with the crest of Light around your neck. Gatomon: Alright! Meowth: Okay. Here we go! Everybody: POKEMON AND DIGIMON!!!!!!!!!! (And everybody cheered as they continued on their quest to the Digital World leaving the Digi-store by going outside) Narrator: Now with Gatomon as part of the team, our heroes' Pokemon continued on their quest in the Digital World as the next saga awaits them there for a new adventure. So stay tuned. THE END Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts